


Colors are weird

by WolfKomoki



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Color Blindness, Gen, protanopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Colors are weird. Jack knew most of the colors that existed, or at least he thought he did until he overheard someone talking about red, and green. Jack didn't think much about it, until North asked him to help him paint toys for Christmas.Aka "Jack Frost has Protanopia, and North just asked him to help paint toys for Christmas. Greaaaaatttttttt"
Kudos: 115





	Colors are weird

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I am red-green color blind, so I decided to write a fic where Jack Frost was color blind.

Colors are weird. Jack knew most of the colors that existed, or at least he _thought_ he did until he overheard someone talking about red, and green. What the hell does red, or green even look like? Jack had never seen those colors in his life, and that’s saying something considering he’s been alive for one hundred years.

One-time Jack finds himself breaking into North’s workshop. He had heard whispers of the spirit amongst the children, talking about the jolly old fat man in the red suit, not that Jack would be able to tell that the suit was red. He was approached by the yetis, who were yelling in a language he didn’t understand. He hears a lot of bells and looks down to see a lot of elves with some sort of bell on top of their head. Jack grins and roams around the place, until he found a plate of cookies.

He chuckled at the snowman cookies. They were cute. He sees a plate of cookies shaped like a tree, and a star. Jack couldn’t really tell what the colors of the cookies were, so he assumed that the cookies were either red, or green. Jack bit into the snowman cookie and moaned. Something sweet touched his tongue. Jack liked the taste of the cookie. Unfortunately, Jack’s happiness didn’t last as North came barreling into the pole and yelled at him for breaking and stealing his cookies.

Come on, they were out in the open. What did he expect him to do? _Not_ take the adorable cookies? Come on! Years have passed since then, and Jack was no longer alone. Now he was a Guardian, and, dare he say it: he had a family. One day when North was gone, Jack grinned and broke into the North Pole, for old time’s sake. As he expected, there was a plethora of cookies to be eaten.

He grabbed the snowman cookies again, happy to see them again. When he met North, he looked at the man’s outfit. He was wearing a shirt with stripes, and diamonds on it, though he couldn’t tell what the color was. He stared at the black fuzz on the outfit in awe. It looked soft.

When he met Tooth, he could tell she was covered in feathers. He could see the yellow, and blue feathers on her body, but he couldn’t tell what the other colors were. He did know that it had to be red or green. Jack guessed it was green, whatever that looked like.

His meeting with Bunnymund also resulted in, some shouting. He shouted at him and asked him: “Can’t you see that it was green all around here before you frosted the place?”. Jack decided not to answer him. Something tells him if he answered no, then the rabbit would just be even more angry. Thankfully, this encounter didn’t involve someone wearing colors that he couldn’t see.

Out of everyone, the Sandman was the easiest member that he could see. The bright gold was easy for him to pick out. Red, and green colors tended to either not register in his vision or blend together depending on the shade. As Jack bit into the snowman cookies, he received a snicker from Bunnymund.

“Well, at least the Warren isn’t the _only_ place you break into.” He teased. Jack looked up at Bunny, his cheeks covered in nothing but sugar. The look in his eyes was that of a child that had just been caught. Bunnymund snorted.

“Nah, mate I’m just teasin’.”

Jack scarfed down the cookies in minutes. He hadn’t tasted them in so long. Before he had the chance to steal anymore, North walks over to him.

“Ah, Jack am glad you’re here! I have a project for you.” He says.

Jack blinked.

“You… what?”

“Da. I want you to help me paint the toys for Christmas.” North answers. Jack frowns. _Yeah, that’s kind of a problem North._

North sits Jack down on the floor, handing him the unpainted toys, and the paint supplies. Jack smiles up at the older man. He hoped he didn’t mess up the toys too badly, or if he did, North would find it cute. Jack looks inside the buckets of paint, and stares at the colors. The colors blended together in his vision.

“Well, you two seem like you have it handled, so I’m going mates.” Bunnymund says, opening up the tunnels as he returned to the Warren. Jack grabbed one of the rabbit toys, and got to painting. He couldn’t tell the different between the two colors, so he would just have to wing it. He started with the ears. The ears were the longest part, but also the most satisfying. By the time Jack was done painting the toy, the toy was half red, and half green. Jack stared at North’s toy and noticed that something was different to his. Oh no, he did something wrong didn’t he?

Jack continued painting the other toys, still unable to differentiate between the two colors. North’s toys were painted very different to his, and Jack has to wonder how truly awful his toys must look.

“Okay, let’s see how you did!” North says. Jack watches as North walks over to him. He looks at Jack’s toys to see that he had painted the toys with a mixture of red and green. The pattern didn’t seem to have any sense to it. North kind of liked it though.

“You mixed the red and green at different parts.” He informs. Jack puts his head in his hands, totally embarrassed.

“I’m sorry North.”

North waves his hands.

“No, sorry. Is refreshing.”

Jack stared in confusion.

“Aren’t you _angry_ with me?” He asks. It was North’s turn to stare in confusion.

“Why would I be mad?”

Jack looks at the toys.

“Because I mixed the colors?”

North put a hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“Is silly thing to get angry over.”

Jack smiled. He was glad North didn’t get angry with him about his problem with colors.

“Now then! Is time for milk and cookies!”


End file.
